Ed Jackson
Thomas Edward "Ed" Jackson was one of the two men who staged a robbery on Mike Baldwin's factory Baldwin's Casuals in January 1978. Armed with a sawn-off shotgun, "Tommo" and his friend Dave Lester followed Mike and his wages clerk Ernest Bishop to the bank in their car, intending to mug them of the money they'd withdrawn to pay the staff their wages, but Dave decided that there were too many people around and thought it better to grab the money at the factory. Tommo and Dave managed to enter the factory and get to Ernie's office unchallenged, even with their gun, and began to menace Ernie out of the wages he was preparing. Mike began to wonder what was taking so long and opened the door, knocking Tommo and causing him to shoot Ernie. In the ensuing confusion, Dave grabbed the wage packets and both men escaped the factory long before the police arrived. Ernie later died in hospital from his wounds. Tommo and Dave were apprehended by the police within days and charged with Ernie's murder. Both men were given life sentences. Tommo eventually left Strangeways Jail and started a new life, going by his middle name Ed. By 2005, he was very much a changed man; he had found religion and was a regular churchgoer, but Ernie's murder still troubled him. In December of that year, he befriended Emily Bishop at St. Christopher's Church (without divulging his identity) and over a short period she began to trust him enough to allow him into her home. At the same time, he started a relationship with Eileen Grimshaw, but before he could get serious with Eileen he wanted to clear the air with Emily and told her who he was, and how God had changed him in the years since Ernie's death. Emily expressed her disgust at this revelation, and experienced a crisis of faith as she couldn't bring herself to forgive Ed. Ed stayed in Weatherfield for a short while as Eileen wanted to make a go of things, even though she'd found out the truth from Emily, but when the news spread throughout the Coronation Street, Ed found it uncomfortable and finished things with Eileen. as Ed, 1978]] A few weeks later, after gaining the courage to attend church once more and upon speaking with the Reverend Sedgley, Emily discovered that Ed was contemplating suicide and, forcing herself to forgive him, she went round to his flat and learnt that he was leaving for London that day. Emily begged him not to kill himself as she didn't want his death on her conscience. She gave him Ernest's old camera, and made him promise to send her a photograph of himself every year to show her he was alive and well. :The character was credited as "Tommo" in his 1978 appearances, where he was played by Dave Parke. In his 2005 and 2006 appearances, he was portrayed by Chris Walker. In these episodes he was credited as Ed. His full name was given in dialogue in Episode 6228. List of appearances As played by Dave Parke: 1978 *Wed 4th Jan *Mon 9th Jan As played by Chris Walker: 2005 *Fri 23rd Dec 2006 Category:Coronation Street characters Category:1978 minor characters Category:2005 minor characters Category:2006 minor characters Category:Convicts Category:Characters played by different actors